


Not all stories are the same

by Lalalaloo



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: idk what I'm doing really, it is varians bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaloo/pseuds/Lalalaloo
Summary: It's Varian's birthday so i decided to do a little one shot.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 31





	Not all stories are the same

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for Varian's birthday and some things do not come to plan.  
> my tumblr: https://lalalaloo56.tumblr.com/  
> my pinterest: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Lalalaloo07/  
> hope you enjoy!  
> Also, how the hell do links work in ao3. -_-

_Myths and legends, stories of tragedy and sorrow, of freedom and love._

_But not all stories are like them._

_Most stories are agathokakological._

_A balance of good and evil._

_But all good stories are told by the heart, not the head._

_And this story is no exception._

* * *

The soft pattering off rain bought Varian out of his world, the moon high above hidden by the clouds. The spring rain smelt of grass and wildflowers, the scent hung heavily in the air, and a sudden cloudburst made the sounds all the more loud. He got up, stretching, in the light of his oil lamp illuminating the room in a dim but soft golden glow. 

Moving past his desk, and a sleeping Ruddiger, and padded over to the kitchen.

And this is where the story starts.

A curtain of rain falling in the fateful night, a house illuminated in a soft glow. Varian, still sleepy from his short nap, started mulling over ideas of inventions his bright mind never ceased to create. 

And then the thunder struck. the rain no longer a curtain but a cascading waterfall, with the electrical sparks twisting downwards like icing dripping down the side of a cake in irregular patterns that created something so beautiful even with its flaws.

And the night the story started like so many others.

With a whisper.

That became a scream.

_***_

The sounds of shouting and loud footsteps woke Rapunzel from her sleep and she sleepily blinked her eyes, reality's grasp creeping up on the sleepy princess. Groggily, she sat up, the plush pillows fanning out over the bed. Pascal leapt up onto her shoulder and Rapunzel started tying her long golden hair up.

A knock bought her out of her half-sleep daze and turned to see Cassandra walk in. 

"Whats going on out there?" Rapunzel dared to ask but she could tell it wasn't good from Cass' face.

"It's Varian." she replied finally "he's gone."

_***_

"What do you mean he's gone." Eugene asked, his hand entwined with Rapunzel's. 

"It means that he is gone but it is going to be fine," King Fredrick assured them "he probably wondered off somewhere and got lost but i have sent guards to look for him as we speak. Now if you don't mind I have some kingly business to do." 

The two walked out, still not convinced of the kings promises. Once they got to Rapunzel's room and were certain they were alone and then, and only then, started talking in hushed tones.

"I still think we should go and visit Old Corona, try and find some clues to where he could have gone." Rapunzel said' worry creeping into her voice. 

"Hey, Blondie, we'll go there once the guards our gone cause I don't know about you but I do not want to get caught by the guards with a princess or not." Eugene smiled half heartedly.

This earned a small laugh from Rapunzel at Eugene's attempt to cheer her up, making her feel slightly better but her thoughts would always stray to Varian once more. About how lonely he must be, how he got there, if he's alright or injured or why he's been taken, again.

Eugene seemed to notice Rapunzel's change of mood and stood up holding his hand out and said "C'mon, lets go get some cupcakes. everything will be alright, I promise."

And Rapunzel took his hand.

* * *

The moon shines down, painting the grass a liquid silver that stands out among the chocolate coloured trunks of the trees with their olive green leaves. Rapunzel sneaked around the corner of the wall, making sure to check for guards like Cassandra had taught her, and sprinted into the forest. 

Once she reached the borders of the forest she slowed, lifting her hood up to reveal her infamous golden hair. 

With one last lingering look at the castle, so far away, glowing against the starry backdrop of the night sky. 

"I'll come back, I promise." she whispered so only the wind could hear, before dissappearing into the forest. 

* * *

The smoke rose, much higher then Cassandra would have liked considering how close they were to Corona, as the crackling fire spewed miniature sparks, like fireworks. 

Eugene sat across from her, eating a couple of berries she had scavenged for in her hunt for both information and food. 

A few minutes passed, and then a few more, before a snap of a branch bought her out of her little world and instantly onto her feet, her sword already unsheathed.

"It's just me Cass." Rapunzel smiled, although she looked tired and slightly scared. Or maybe it was just her being nervous, Cassandra couldn't tell.

"I have food if you want some, that is if Fitzherbert hasn't eaten it all already."

Eugene started to protest but one look from Cassandra and he became suspiciously quiet.

"Oh okay, I might have eaten half of it but Cassandra," he dragged out "should have kept a better eye on me of she didn't want me eating all her food."

Cassandra huffed and Rapunzel shook her head, giving them a small smile at the childlike antics.

* * *

_The Sun's daughter shall find the path_

_Through the dark and the light_

_The theif shall find the lost_

_And uncover the truth that was lost in the dark_

_The fighter shall find herself_

_When all is lost and all is found_

_And the alchemist shall make the choice that could tip the balance_

_And change the world for generations to come_

_But may lose himself in the truth_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Varian and I hope you like this as it was really fun to write.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Upload schedule:  
> Originally this was going to be a one shot but then I got a really good idea for the ending so it's not finished, yet. I'm going to update on important dates for the main 4 characters (Rapunzel, Cassandra, Varian and Eugene) Birthdays and/or Appreciation week.


End file.
